Nike Montana
by PinkPygmyPufff
Summary: Nike Montana was nothing like her mother. In fact, she preferred to not use her last name. Nike was fire, had a thirst for winning that made most people think she was insane and didn't do flings. She hated most boys, well until her best friends came along.


"Andrew told me everything." Wyatt said with a smirk.

"What?" Bella answered, her voice dangerously growing louder with anger raditating through it.

"Yep. He told me how he danced with you and how you reacted—" A growl cut him off. It was a low and loud, promising a fight.

"You dare elaborate on that and I will make you suffer!"

"I see a fight looming in the near future." Remarked Jared. He stood in the middle of the kids room in front of the tv. They had been playing wii, until Wyatt had strayed near the current topic, the middle school dance. Wyatt hadn't been there, but that didn't mean he didn't know all about it. Bella not threw her wii remote across the room at him, before launching herself onto Wyatt, pinning him against the couch.

"Who else knows about this?" Bella demanded. Her eyes sparkled dangerously, the colors dancing in them like fire. Jared sighed and went back to the wii game, doing his best to block out their fight. Bella had purposefully gotten herself sick after the dance, she didn't want to go school. Of course though only Jared and Avery, Bella's best friends, knew this. Bella had not wanted to go back to school because she had danced with Andrew Azevedo. She hadn't planned on even having to partner dance, she had escaped every time until the last one. Avery had decided that Bella needed to stay and dance. Bella had fought but there was no way she could back down against Avery, who often put Bella into difficult situations. Andrew was the first guy to pick someone. He picked Bella. Bella just about ripped Andrews arm out of the socket afterwards in anger. Bella had wanted to ignore the gossip, so she got herself sick.

"How dare he tell you!" Bella shouted in the background.

"Well, Andrew likes you." Wyatt protested. Most girls would have stood still, shocked and then started crying from happiness. Bella on the other hand, even though she was single and had a crush, (who she wouldn't tell anybody) did not appreciate the gesture. She gripped the muscle between Wyatt's neck and shoulder. Jared visibly winced. That was a sore spot for soccer plays like Wyatt and himself. The amounts of running while whipping your head to see where the ball is at the same time put a lot of pressure on the muscle, so the smallest squeeze can make you scream. Wyatt imeaditily started babbling.

"All he told me was that he asked you to dance and you basically wanted to kill him." Wyatt whined.

"To bad, I already know that. Who else did he tell?" Bella asked, fury evident in her words.

"Myself, James, Oliver, Ryan and Vivian. Oh and Eme bribed Ryan for the information, it will probably be the heading of the next mass email. Thats all I know." Bella released Wyatt and he slumped down to the ground painfully rubbing his neck. Bella stomped over to Jared and picked her wii remote back up.

The night passed by quickly after that. They played hide and go seek for a couple hours, it was a new years tradition. Bella won most of the rounds, she had been the best for a couple of years now.

Jared could tell Bella was fuming. She hated Andrew Azevedo. According to her he was too 'bloody perfect'. All of the girls had crushes on him. Tall, strong, tan skin and dark hair. Bella was probably the only girl unaffected by him. So naturally, Azevedo chased her. Jared had to admit though, Azevedo had good reason to chase Bella. She was medium hight with a stocky build. Years of playing soccer at one of the top levels for her age gave her muscled calfs and thighs. Bella had flat abs and well built shoulders. She often joked she didn't have any arm strength. The only strength she had was her shoulders and that was from lifting her saddle. Oh that was right. Did he mention that she rose horses too? Yep. One of the best riders in the state too. Back to her appearance. She wasn't well endowed, in fact she was known for being the latest bloomer in the school. Bella had long, wavy light frosted brown hair and a diamond shaped face. She had some pale freckles on her cheeks and bright hazel eyes. She also had a small lightening shaped scar on the middle of her forehead from falling down the stairs as a child. Bella was the girl who people looked up to. She had the attributes of a soccer player, blunt, aggressive, and prideful but she was also a leader. She knew when to stop pushing herself and how to handle people. She could lead anybody through anything was always a listening ear.

Suddenly Bella burst into the room where they were watching the movie. "Lets go swimming!" She cried.

"Dude, the pools thirty degrees." Her younger sister Nicole protested.

"First off," Bella took on a menacing stance. "its dudette," Bella was also always the first to point that she was a female and proud of it. "Second, thats what makes it fun! Last one their I spray with my water gun!" She called over her shoulder as she sprinted back to her bedroom to get changed. That got everybody moving. Jared hopped the back of the couch and grabbed his bag off the ground, racing to the bathroom. He wrestled Wyatt out of the way and locked the door behind him, already tearing off his shirt. Once he was changed into his board shorts he sprinted for the pool, dodging through the parents. Out of the corner of his eye as he flew across the cement, he saw Bella. She tore out of another door, sprinting across the pavement like him. With a yell she reached the pool first and dived in, her brown hair flying behind her. Laughing he jumped in beside her, the freezing water sending tingles over his skin. When she surfaced she was grinning like a madman, ahem, madwoman. The water turned her hair a rich brown that was slicked back, making her eyes shine brighter than ever. She wore a white swimsuit, to his surprise it wasn't see through though. The top covered her but once it reached three inched below her collarbone it stopped. Instead it was replaced with some sort of diamond pattern, white strings making it and her tan skin coloring the diamonds.

With a yell Nicole jumped into the water before surfacing with a shriek. "Bloody hell! Its freezing!" Jared laughed at her and swam over to the waterfall. He went under it. On the other side was a small ledge where you could sit, but nobody could see you. There were multiple ledge like it throughout the pool. Bella's family had money, lots of it. Her mother was Hannah Montana, but Bella herself had no singing talent. Jared's parents were rich as well, so huge houses and million dollar pools were something he saw everyday.

"Where did guys go?" Came a muffled yell from Nicole. With a grin Bella's head broke the surface and she saw up to the ledge beside him. She looked beautiful tonight. In order to distract himself Jared poked his head out of the waterfall a bit.

"If you two are in one of the ledges somewhere…" Nicole threatened. Jared sniggered and pulled his head back into the safety of the mini cave. They heard a yell followed closely by a scream. Wyatt and Avery. "What the fuck! Its freezing!" That was Wyatt.

"Where is Bella and Jared?" Avery asked Nicole. "Usually they beat us all out here." Nicole gave a frustrated sigh. "Bella was first, Jared second, me third, but they disappeared somewhere in the pool."

"I bet you they are making out somewhere." Wyatt joked. Avery said something in reply but he didn't here it.

"How bad do you think it would be if they found us making out?" He whispered into Bella's ear and nibbled on her earlobe. The two of them flirted like this all the time, but never actually did anything.

To his surprise, Bella turned and pressed her lips to his. Hungrily he returned the kiss, reaching onto the rocks behind her for support. Bella opened her mouth a bit, giving him room. He teasingly played with her lower lip as fire flew through him. Yes, that was how to describe Bella. Fire. All flame and no ice. Her fiery attitude, the way she moved against him. He broke off the kiss and began to kiss the side of her neck before finding the right place and beginning to give her a love mark. Her hands played against his chest as he groaned. Her lightest touch was sending electric shocks through his body, and the cold water wasn't helping. He didn't feel cold anymore though, he felt warm.

"Whoa!" A voice said from behind him. Bella and Jared jumped apart in surprise.

"I was not expecting that!" Avery said wide eyed.

"Like you and Wyatt never make out in front of us all the time." Bella returned sarcastically. Avery chose to ignore the comment and instead stuck her head out of the waterfall. "Hey! Found them!"

Moments later thirteen people were crowded into the small cave. Julia, Nicole, James, Luke, Rachel, Adrain, Blake, Brittany, John, Emma and Lily. The there was Bella and Jared.

"They were snogging!" Avery crowed triumphantly. "You can hand over the fifty bucks after dinner Adrain!" Adrain made a face. Bella rolled her eyes. "You guys were betting on this?"

"Duh!" Nicole told them. "seriously, fire and fire. You guys are perfect for each other!" Seeing their confused looks Rachel stepped in. "You are both the top runners for our school,"

"Best friends," John interrupted.

"And totally insane, not to mention crazy competitive." Lily finished for them. Jared winced. Just what he needed. His younger sister analyzing his love life. Fantastic.

"So, anyways, who wants to play colors and leave the two leave birds alone?" Emma asked. After some grumbled responses everybody left just as quickly as they came. Once the cave was empty once again Jared turned his attention back to Bella. She smiled evilly before springing off her spot against the wall and within mere moments, his lips were covered by hers again.


End file.
